


when i kissed you, you held your breath

by crystals__99



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystals__99/pseuds/crystals__99
Summary: stydia first kiss (3x23) but make it hosie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	when i kissed you, you held your breath

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very random thing i wrote one night while talking to my friend and it’s probably really bad and i thought i wouldn’t even publish it but there you go.

“MG hasn’t texted me back.” 

Josie stops walking and looks at her with worry written all over her face. She starts looking around her agitated.

“Maybe we could just go over there and..”

Josie’s phone suddenly buzzed. Hope noticed that Josie was looking at her phone and stopped talking.

“”Josie..what?” Josie still didn’t answer. “What is it?” 

“I..the other me has Lizzie. She has her now. She will..” 

Josie starts shaking visibly and while her hand slowly tries to slip the phone in her pocket. 

Then she feels the air missing from her lungs. Her throat is dry. Her heartbeat rises and she starts gasping for air before her head can start spinning.

“We still have time Jo, I promise you.” 

Josie could hear Hope but her voice was muffled and far away. She still tries to take deep breaths but they don’t help her to breathe better. She feels even worse. 

Her chest burns and she feels her whole body giving up. A rush of heat runs through her reaching her head. She almost feels like her brain is drowning in hot waters.

Like she is.

“Jo? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

Hope’s voice sounds still like a dream, but Josie has just a second of clarity to answer her. 

“I think I’m having a panic attack.”

She keeps gasping heavily while she moves her hands into the air almost trying to shake the panic off of her but of course it’s useless. 

She starts to flatter in the hallway and Hope rushes to steady her up, placing her hands on both Josie’s arms.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here. Come here.” 

Hope takes her into her room since it’s the closest one to where they were standing and as Josie enters the room she doesn’t even have the strength to keep her balance and falls on the floor.

She drags herself against the wall and rests her back there while she starts crying too. Her hand on her chest while she tries to find even a whit of air. 

Hope kneels down in front of her and looks closely at her. 

“Josie? Listen to me. You have to focus your thoughts and breathing on something.”

“Wh..what?” She cries and gasps uncontrollably.

Hope is frantically trying to come up with something that can help her calm down, but she’s no expert in calming down outbursts of anger or anxiety. She usually lashes out and that’s it.

“I..I don’t know. Music? How you love the feeling of the warmth of the sun on your skin...friends, family..” She almost starts panicking herself.

Josie raises her gaze at her last word. Hope bites her bottom lip and curses herself.

“Sorry. Not family, no. Just..try to slow your breathing. Breathe with me.” 

“I..I can’t..” She feels like she’s being buried alive all over again. 

“Hope..I feel..” She coughs twice and then keeps gasping.

“What? Josie you’re scaring me. What is it?”

“I feel like when...” 

Hope realizes what she means to say. Her heart drops. Josie was still having sides effect of that night and she figured that. It’s obvious by how she coughs and gasps for air as if she has something closing her throat. 

Her face is so pale that Hope fears she might have a heart attack. It wasn’t even remotely possible but her imagination and fear was playing with her too.

Seeing Josie like this was too painful.

“Josie?” 

Since Josie couldn’t find in herself to calm down, Hope tried to think fast about anything she could do. 

Then it hit her. 

She cupped Josie’s cheeks in her hands and collided their lips together in a deep kiss. Josie was first caught by surprise but then Hope felt her melt into the kiss and then calm under her touch. 

She let their lips connected like that for ten seconds. Then she slowly pulled away. Both of them opened their eyes and met each other’s gaze. Hope’s right hand was still on Josie’s cheek at first, then she dropped it on the floor.

Josie was looking at her in shock but her breathing was now back to normal. Her heart definitely wasn’t though, since she felt it burning in her chest, still feeling the warmth of Hope’s lips on hers. 

Hope’s lungs, on the contrary, were now begging for air, since she stopped breathing herself when she kissed Josie. But to her, it did the exact opposite effect.

“How..How did you do that?” Josie whispered.

“I..remembered Emma telling me about ways to calm down my anger and..I mean I never use it but,” Hope laughs off trying to break the ice of the moment.

(Although she felt everything but cold.)

“I guessed that works for panic attacks too. You had to hold your breath for ten seconds and..when I kissed you, you held your breath.” 

Hope’s gaze was still fixed on Josie’s. Josie was almost losing herself in the girl’s blue eyes. 

“I did?” She whispered again.

“Yeah..you did.” Hope said in a small and soft voice.

Josie could feel herself drowning in Hope’s eyes, except she didn’t feel like dying again this time.

It was like she was breathing for the first time ever. 

Josie smiled with tears in her eyes and looked down Hope’s lips, then she met her gaze again.

“Thank you. That was..smart.” 

Hope smiled too and then broke the eye contact looking down at her hand resting on Josie’s exposed tight. She nervously bites her bottom lip and distances herself.

Josie still can’t take her eyes off of her. 

Hope kissed her just to calm her down. 

_Why would she even think of that?_

She could’ve just helped her with a spell. Or anything.

_Why did she kiss me? Why did she kiss me?_

Was everything that her mind was asking. 

But she had more pressing matters now. She had to save Lizzie. She couldn’t obsess over Hope Mikaelson kissing her and her soft lips on hers. 

She didn’t know that ten seconds could be enough to start messing with her head.


End file.
